Til Death Do Us Part
by Owltalon28
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. A story about Terezi X Karkat. Humanstuck, Alternate Universe M for violence, language, and maybe a sexual scene.
1. Prologue

**Til Death Do Us Part**

The warm scarlet blood ran from my wounds, as I stared blankly at the silent figure beside me. I reached out a shaky hand to touch her's, only to feel her retaliate, making me feel slightly angered...but here..dying with her, I knew I couldn't do that. Her eyes were narrow slits, her glasses taken by her attacker, my friend, my best friend, Gamzee. Our murderer to be. I knew it wasn't his fault but I can't help but blame him. My nails scratch out the ground below and I can tell Terezi is worried when she slightly widens her eyes. She shouldn't be straining herself. I stop, reaching out a hand in another attempt to touch her soft skin before I die, before she dies. It's still warm and I can't help but grip her hand tightly. I grit my teeth, my eyes fixating on her's as she gives a soft whimper. I give a sigh, pulling her closer.

Her ginger bangs brush against my bleeding forehead as I breath in her cherry-smelling scent. She had put on my favorite perfume today- the cherry kind. I let a small smile trace over my face, though I knew this was no time to be legitimately happy. I gently comb my fingers through her hair, her soft whimpering pressed into my chest. Why was this happening? What did we do to deserve this? I buried my face into her head, holding back the tears that threatened to stream down my cheeks. I knew she could feel my heart racing in my chest and my fingernails slightly digging into her back. I was right. She shifted her body so my nails could no longer dig into her shirt. She looked up with me with wide, blue eyes in concern. Damn, those blue eyes always seemed to just go straight to you're soul. The blind girl blinked slowly before placing her lips on mine which surprised me, however this was enough to trigger the tears that now slid down my face.

As our chapped lips parted, I pressed my head against her forehead, tears streaming down my face, "Why now?" I whispered. Terezi placed a hand on my cheek, my green eyes flickering open, "It's okay Karkles," she gave a smile, "At least we're together..." her eyes began to close, "Like they say..'Til death do us..part.." her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes gently and remained curled in my arms, her body going cold, "Terezi?" I called, my eyes searching for any sign of life, "Terezi!?" I called again, this time shaking her vigerously, "Terezi!" I screamed this time, tears streaming from my eyes, "No! Oh God no, please don't be..don't be dead!" I pleaded with her motionless body, pressing my lips against her's repeatedly. I felt my heart ache and my stomach churn as the same effects soon took a hold of me, my eyes slowly closing as I drifted away..

You're probably wondering how I'm here..telling you this story, but we'll get to that later. You're probably also wondering how it led up to this, well hear me out and listen as I tell you our tale..


	2. Chapter 1

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1**

Today is my thirteenth birthday. Yea, to you fuckers out there you may be like 'Why the fuck do I care?' well fuck you. This is my story. Anyways, I had just turned thirteen and my life was finally really reaching it's climax. I was in middle school, doing normal shit middle school kids do, but it was when I met Terezi that my life turned upside down and I fell head over heels for that girl.

I was one of those 'weirdos' you saw walking down the halls and people throwing paper balls at, so I had no real chance with any pretty girl and I knew I didn't so I just didn't even try. I had always kinda liked my best friend John in some way, but I hadn't admitted it to myself or him. I had close ties with the drug dealers too. I didn't buy anything, but I was friends with the leader of them, Gamzee. He was one hell of a trouble maker, fucking up everything he touched and he was literally lower than me in society. It wasn't so much his occupation, but more or less it was him. He was always on cocaine and had this huge crush on one of the cooler kids, Tavros. I don't know why in hell he liked him, but hey, I won't say anything. So! Back to my story!

It had been a normal school day like any other when Terezi came. I had been sitting in my second period when my teacher, Mrs. Mindfang came in with a new student that had arrived at my door however, everything changed. I do not shit you when I say all eyes turned on that damn girl. She had long, flowing ginger hair with freckles around and about her face and shoulders, god knows how many elsewhere on her body. She wore black skinny jeans with one of those shoulder-showing tops that was long sleeved, and it looked good on her. You could see she wore a tank top underneath with the strap showing. Around her neck was an extremely colorful scarf and she wore pointy red glasses. Some of the girls started to giggle and a few guys brushed her off, but I on the other hand was in awe at this girl. Mrs. Mindfang, did I mention I fucking think that name is retarded, sat her in the desk beside me and god did I feel embarrassed. I was completely flushed. Here I was, the albino dude, sitting next to the girl I thought was a fucking beauty.

My mind soon was drawn away from Terezi to Vriska, one of the more popular girls, whom was a bitch, when she turned to chit chat, "Hey there Terezi," the young girl with the long black hair smiled, her skinny glasses propped on the bridge of her nose, "I can't help but notice you're outfit. It's really colorful, I like it." Terezi seemed a bit flushed but smiled, "Hehe, thanks," her voice sounded a bit strained but I liked it. I looked back down at the work we had, beginning to write when I heard that voice directed to me, "Hey Karkat," it was Vriska. I lifted up my head, an annoyed look on my face, "What?" I hissed, "You going to make a move?" she gave a sarcastic grin, causing my face to go red before going back to my work, "Go fuck yourself in the ass," I muttered under my breath, apparently heard by Terezi, "You're Karkat, right?" she asked. It froze, my heart racing. I slowly turned, my face still having the angered expression from Vriska. Terezi looked away, her face turning red, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized, picking up her pencil, "Oh, sorry, that wasn't you," I admitted, giving a fake smile. Terezi looked back, blinking slowly, "Oh, okay." she gave a small laugh.

The bell rang cuing us to go to third period. I cursed under my breath, grabbing my stuff. As I walked off the door, I felt me being tugged back, "Um, Karkat?" the rather innocent voice of Terezi sounded. I turned around, giving a smile, "Yes?" her face was filled with concern, "Do you know where Mr. Rufioh is?" she asked, looking down in shame, "Oh yea, he's across from my next class, follow me," I gently grabbed her arm and tugged her along, suddenly letting it slip out of my hand as I was tackled, "Karkitty!" the young black-haired girl squealed. She was wearing a trench coat much too big for her, her kitten shirt showing from inside. She gave a cat-like purr, hugging me tightly, "Fuck Nepeta," I grumbled, picking her up easily and standing up before setting down the small girl. She grinned up at me, hugging me again, "Who's this?" her attention turned to Terezi, her mouth agape in curiosity, "Nepeta, Terezi. Terezi, Nepeta," I nodded at both of them. Nepeta gave a grin, shaking her hand, which had not been extended out for such purpose, eagerly, "Oh so nice to meet you! Who do you have next?" she asked, her face in a wide smile, "Mr. Rufio-" she was stopped mid-sentence as Nepeta grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall, "That's my next class!" she squealed, "Come on!" she encouraged, dragging Terezi down the hall who waved goodbye to me as I slowly trailed behind them to Ms. Dolorosa's class.

As I entered the classroom, I remembered why I hated it so much. I looked over at my seat to see no one other than Ampora. Narrowing my gaze, I gave a sigh, sitting down. The taller man looked down at me, his purple highlight slightly bobbing against his head as he talked, "Hey Kar, how are you today?" he had one of those weird English accents that girls swooned over, though I must mention, no one swooned over Eridan Ampora. The dude was sick. He was part of the populars, to my surprise, but it was only because he was **so**. **Fucking**. **Rich**. No one actually liked him, and I knew he knew that. All his conversations were perverted and sick, "Fine," I grumbled, glancing at him as he frowned, "No hi? Well then," he pouted for a moment before continuing, "So I was thinkin-" "No." "But Kar, you didn't even hear my idea!" he pleaded with me, pushing up his glasses. I gave a sigh, a signal for him to continue, which he gladly did, "If I payed you..oh a truck load of one hundred dollar bills, would you be my boyfriend. Please?" I looked at him in disgust, rolling my gaze at his stupid little puppy eye thing he always pulled off, "Fuck no," I growled, hearing him give a whimper of rejection.

I jumped as I heard the door slam behind me, the smell of weed and cocain in the air- Gamzee. The tall man with the curly, messed up hair stopped behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Karbro," he smiled down at me before going to his seat after Ms. Dolorosa yelled at him for being late.


	3. Chapter 2

**Til Death Do Us Part **

**Chapter 2**

Third period seemed to go bye quickly as soon it was fourth, and then fifth, and finally sixth.

As I exited the building, I headed straight to the bus loop, hearing the huffing and sobs of someone behind me. I turned to see Terezi run past me, her face shoved in her sleeve. I blinked slowly, taking in what just happened and seeing some of the popular girls, lead by Vriska, followed by Feferi, Kanaya, whom didn't seem too into this, and a few others. Vriska was shouting towards Terezi, calling her a slut and a whore. I wasn't liking this. I turned on my heel, racing after Terezi who was dodging cars.

As I followed the young girl into the forest, her name escaped my lips, "Terezi!" I called, racing towards her. The girl stopped, turning to look at me, teal makeup seeping down from her tears, "Go away Karkat, you're just going to do the same they did to me!" she sobbed, taking a step back, "Dude, I'm the looser of the school, why would I call you that shit?" I tried to reason with her, taking a step forward and reaching out a hand, "Come on, you can trust me," I smiled encouragingly watching as she rubbed her sleeve against her face and took my hand. I pulled her towards me, letting go of her hand as not to seem like I had been stolen some of Eridan's tricks, which never worked. I gave a small smile, "Now, why did you listen to those bitches?" I asked, removing her glasses to help her clean her face off, when I noticed the piercing blue eyes. Why had she been hiding them? I stared in amazement at them for a moment, before shaking my head. They seemed..glassy, "Y-you're blind?" I watched as she turned away and I set a hand on her shoulder, "Don't turn away. There's nothing wrong with it, I just wasn't expecting it..how can you see?" I asked, "I don't," she said simply, well that was obvious, "My other abilities have enhanced. Well, to be truthful, I'm not totally blind. In my right eye I am, but my left I have horrible vision but can see," she admitted, blinking slowly.

I listened to her giving a smile, "That's cool!" I said truthfully. Terezi returned a grin, "Really? Wow," she laughed, "You know, I actually thought you were going to be a real jerk, one of the jocks ya know?" she laughed, shaking her head, "Guess I was wrong, huh Karkles?" Karkles..I liked that name. I smiled, "No I'm not one of em' jocks. Believe me, if there's something I don't do, it's sports." she gave a shaky laugh, "Hey Karkles?" she asked, my eyes unblinking, "Do you like dragons?" Dragons? I stared at her for a moment, scratching my the back of my head, slightly ruffling up my white hair, "Um..I guess? I know I did when I was a kid," I have a breathy laugh, hearing her give a laugh in reply, "I have another question. Are you an albino? I mean, you're eyes look kinda red," Terezi blinked, taking a step forward. I took a step back, my face becoming flushed, "Yea..is there something wrong with that?" I asked a little too accusingly, making her take a step back, "Oh no, I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just asking," she looked down at the ground and I gave a sigh, "Sorry, I overreact sometimes.."

She gave a smile before turning her head to gaze at the trees surrounding us. I was surprised when I saw her turn and walk away as if she was leaving, but instead she made a sharp right to a tree and began _climbing _up the trunk. I followed after her, looking up at her from the base of the tree as she climbed up, "Coming?" she called down, looking down at me. I placed a hand on a low-hanging branch, pulling myself up as I complied to her question, "Yep," I grunted as I slowly followed her up to a pretty high up branch. As I held onto the branch with my arms, I realized she was sitting on it. Not wanting to be rude about the fact she might break it, not that she was fat because she wasn't, I kept my mouth shut and just kept close to her, "Feel better?" I asked, looking up at her to see her looking up at the sky through the treeline. She nodded and I smiled, "Oh shit," I muttered, glancing down as I watched her glasses fall to the ground and shatter into hundreds of pieces. I looked up at her to see her looking down in the same direction, my face becoming flushed again. I was a complete jackass. I shifted my body to get back to the trunk, slowly scaling down, soon noticing she was following, "Ah, shit, I'm sorry Tere-" I was cut off as I watched her fall from the tree trunk, not a single sound from her as she fell.


End file.
